


Mexican Standoff

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [207]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't we just cut to the chase, Detective?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexican Standoff

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 August 2016  
> Word Count: 374  
> Prompt: 1. "Did I just say that?"  
> Summary: "Why don't we just cut to the chase, Detective?"  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously set in the first half of the season. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was just fun to write, okay? These two cocksure men who are stubborn and take no shit from anyone, but facing off like it's an Old West showdown? Yeah, I'm totally down for that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You seem pretty intent on protecting Thorn, Mr. Lyons. Any reason for that?"

John Lyons stares at the detective standing in front of him, narrows his eyes at the confident bravado of hands on hips that bring focus to the badge clipped to his belt. He's known cops like this before. He's _owned_ cops like this before. And he knows, as sure as he's breathing, that this is one of _those_ cops: the incorruptible ones that are too damned good at their jobs for their own good. Pitbull with a bone, this one.

"I have a vested interest in Damien's success, of course. I have been a mentor to him ever since he was five years old and found himself an orphan fostered with my then boss and her husband. I guess you could say I see myself as a protective uncle." He smiles genially, not feeling the emotion at all.

"So you've known him practically his whole life then?"

John sighs and holds up a hand. "Why don't we just cut to the chase, Detective? We both know you've done your homework and you know just how long I've known and mentored him. Just get to the point of your visit, will you? I have a corporation to run and meetings to attend."

Shay chuckles then and shakes his head. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"No, and neither do you. If you're simply on a fishing expedition here, you can turn around and make an appointment with my assistant. If you have an actual reason to be wasting my time, please get to it immediately. As I said, I have work to do."

"No, I think we're good for now. But thanks for the tip on the appointment. I'll see myself out and get on that right away. See you again soon, Mr. Lyons."

As Shay smirks and turns to leave the room, it takes everything in John to stay in place and keep the same bland, vaguely annoyed look on his face. As the door closes behind the detective, his expression morphs into a scowl. He knows that he'll have to be more careful around this one, or all of their plans will go up in so much smoke.


End file.
